Fairy Tale
by KaityCat
Summary: Haruhi is married with a daughter. But who is her husband? We go to the start and tell the story as the mystery of her spouses identity is revealed one chapter at a time in this bedtime Fairy Tale. Rated T cause I'm sure its gonna get unsutable for kids
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: why do people have to put these? I mean, there is a very small chance the ACTUAL OWNER of any anime would make a fanfic.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Sakura, you have to go to bed, now." called Haruhi to her daughter.

"Fine, " Sakura sighed in reply. She cleaned up her crayons and went to her room, her mother followed. "Please tell me a story first. I'm not quite tired yet." She said, widening her eyes.

"You're procrastinating," Haruhi stated dryly. Sakura replied with the smile of a child who had been caught doing something wrong that wasn't punishable. "Fine!" she sighed. "What do you want to hear? Fairy Tail, educational book, chapter from a book-"

"How'd you meet Dad?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"Oh, well, I'm not sure if you're old enough to appreciate the story, it's not too exciting. And a lot of it takes place in an office."

"Then I'll fall asleep faster, I want to hear the story!" Sakura replied, jumping on her bed. Haruhi caught her mid-air and placed her on the bed.

" Fine, I could tell you Romeo and Juliet, that's really interesting." She hedged.

"No way, they die in that. I _know_ everyone lives in this story."

" Okay then. Well, it all started because I worked in the legal branch of the Ootori company…"

* * *

Just cause she works for Kyoya doesn't mean that she married him, mind you. There are TONS of other candidates. This is not some weird spin off of that Definitely Maybe movie (which I don't plan to see…) it just seems like it is. (To the people who made the movie Definitely Maybe: I mentioned your movie thus advertising it. I DON'T DO THIS SHIT FOR FREE! I demand compensation.) 


	2. God, please smite the idiots

Alright! Lets get this party started with a chapter you actually have to scroll down to finish!

* * *

_What is money and power worth if you aren't happy _she had said. 

At first he brushed it off as a foolish comment. But now his sister's words echoed in his head with every action he made. When he woke up alone, he heard those words. When he ate his lonely meals, he heard those words. When he did his paper work in his secluded office, he heard those words. When he went to bed, usually alone, he heard those words.

And slowly they were starting to mean something.

* * *

"Hey beautiful! How's it going?" 

"GAH! What the hell Kito?! I'm working! You should be too, mind you. It would be….terrible if you got fired for slacking off." Haruhi said to the annoying brunette sitting on her desk, and her papers, which prevented her working.

"You know you'd get lonely if I wasn't here anymore," Kito laughed, rearranging his thin frame to face her, thus knocking some things off of her desk.

"I'd certainly get more work done." Haruhi shot as she began to pick stuff up from the floor.

"Well," Kito began with a grin. "Somebody up there is pleased with my work, because you are looking at the new Junior Manager of the accounting branch!" he exclaimed, knocking over a pencil holder with his movement.

"Well, you'll loose that title if you don't at least _pretend _to be here for work. We have 15 minute until lunch break" Haruhi said, though she was honestly getting a bit antsy waiting for those 15 minutes to dissolve.

"It's one of the perks, baby. I get off of work 15 minutes earlier _and _get 15 minutes added to lunch break." He didn't knock anything over this time, though his smile was blinding.

"#1, I'm not your baby," Haruhi said as she slammed the pencil holder onto the desk forcefully, close to an area that would have really hurt Kito. "and #2, just because you have 15 minutes of free time, because you are a lucky bastard, does not mean that _I _have 15 minutes to devote to your antics." She finished. "And get off of those papers" she commanded quickly as she pushed Kito off of her desk.

"Don't be hatin' shorty." Kito stated.

"I swear to god I will-"

"Hello. Haruhi, you are aware that even though your friend was promoted to a position where he has more leisure time _you_ were not, aren't you?" Kyoya asked from behind the show being put on. "Though I'm sure everyone loves to watch you two flirt, please don't do it during office hours." He said with a grin that could only be translated to meaning 'get your ass to work.'

"Oh, Kyoya-sama, I'm sorry. I was trying to work but Kito came and-and nothing good can come from him doing that. Also, I have much better taste than to be in a romantic relation ship with that." She said gesturing to the idiot on the floor.

"I certainly hope so," Kyoya mumble. He let out a sigh. "Don't let me catch this again." He demanded. Both Haruhi and Kito caught the "don't let me catch you' part, which meant that he wasn't too upset. Kito was still too scared to bug Haruhi, so for the 5 remaining minutes he sat silently on the floor.

The two went to lunch along with another girl. Her name was Brittany. She had been transferred from the American section of the company because of her excellent work. You would think a girl named Brittany would be a happy girl in love with the color pink. But that was why her mother had named her that, in hopes that she would be the kind of girl who dotted her "I's" with hearts and loved to play sports. Instead, Brittany was a cynical, level headed woman who favored dark colors over light.

"You got in trooouuuuble. With Mr. Oooooooh." Brittany sang down the street.

"Very mature," Haruhi mumbled. "Everyone can tell that you're a lawyer when you act like that." She added sarcastically.

"If you keep acting like knowing him in high school is gonna get you special treatment then you're gonna get canned." She scolded. "Personally, I can't believe you aren't on probation yet. And you, how the hell did you get promoted. You hardly do any work at all!" she said, a hint of jealousy to her voice.

"You're just mad 'cause you bust your hump to please the boss-man and I just relax and get rewarded."

"That's _exactly_ why I'm ticked." Brittany moaned.

"Anyways, Haruhi, you should behave better. I'll get lonely if you get canned." Kito complained.

"I _do_ behave. And I work very hard. It's just that idiot like you distract me when I try to work." She growled with a glare.

The friends continued down the street to get their lunch. Little did any of them know that they were being followed.

* * *

Aaaaannnnd THAT was the first "chapter" ¿Te gusta? (you like?) 

I know that you're going crazy with worry aboult the person following them. BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT! MWAHHAHAHA!

Okay R&R


	3. Falling into Step

So its been a while huh

So its been a while huh? YOU ARE FULL OF SUSPENCE OF WHO IT IS!! Don't worry, they'll live….IF THEYRE LUCKY MWAHHAHAHA! Naw, they're fine….maybe. ON WITH THE SHOW NOW!

* * *

The three friends continued to venture down the street when suddenly Haruhi felt arms wrap around her. She let out a yelp.

" HAAAARRRRUUUHHHIIIII! How is my darling daughter?!" exclaimed a blonde man (though he was acting more like a boy.)

Kito had no clue who this man was, so, he threw a punch into the random man's solar plexus. Haruhi then intervened.

"Kito! Quit it! This is my old…." She was at loss for words. Oh the swears she wanted to call him. She settled for a nice word so Tamaki wouldn't cry. "…friend from high school." She concluded. Kito relaxed.

"Sorry man, I thought you were a crazy ax murderer who's weapon of choice was a spork or something." Kito said extending a hand for a handshake.

Tamaki clasped it. "That's alright! So who are you?"

"I'm Kito, Haruhi's frie-"

"I'm Brittany! Haruhi's best friend in the world!" Brittany interrupted, pushing Kito onto the street. Luckily there was a stoplight so no cars were moving.

"What are you doing here?" asked Haruhi.

Tamaki smiled. "I'm here to see Kyoya, I thought I saw you so I got out of my car to come see you, but I wasn't sure it was you, my, you sure have changed!" Kito then realized that there had not been a red light, it was a traffic jam because Tamaki had left his car in the middle of the street a few blocks away.

"uh, dude, your car is on…in the middle of the road." Kito mumbled.

Tamaki laughed, "It seems it is. Haruhi I'm going to have to go fix that, I'll come to you're home later though."

"Do you know how rude it is to presume an invitation?!" exclaimed Haruhi. They went through their act, just as they had in high school. Though Haruhi was mad and Tamaki was crying they both had a reunited feeling. The back and forth just felt right.

Kito, Brittany, and Haruhi went to a restaurant to have lunch.

"so," smiled Brittany. "Was he an old high school flame as well?"

"Oh my goodness no!" Haruhi yelled, a pink tint reaching her cheeks. "He's a complete and utter moron! I owed him some money-"

"TMI!" exclaimed Kito.

"No, she told us this story, y'know, how she was a cross-dresser in high school?"

"And I've been the butt of every joke since I told you." Sighed Haruhi tiredly.

"I was unaware that that was the last normal, peaceful lunch I ever had" Haruhi said, smiling to Sakura. "You're looking tired there.

"I'm not, I swear I'm not!" exclaimed Sakura.

" I'll tell you more tomorrow, so that you can enjoy it more."

"okay," Sakura said with a yawn, finally giving up.

* * *

"Kaity, I am in hate with you " you are thinking. "You don't update in months then we get THIS?! Well, I was finally answering to writers block and….I'll try to update more frequently. This is sort of just a reminder that this isn't dead….


	4. Reunited and it Feels so Good?

"That's it!" Sakura exclaimed, pouting on her bed. "You're telling me the next part of the story TONIGHT!"

Haruhi sighed. "I'm sorry for putting it off for so long sweetheart".

"It feels like its been more than a year since the last time!" her daughter whined.

"I know, I know. I've just been so busy with work and the promotion. I eventually just forgot about it but here we go. The next part."

HAruhi was dealing with yet another malpractice suit. After dealing with a pile of papers and calling a very rude opposing lawyer she was just about to touch the phone to the receiver. As she inhaled, ready for a deep calming breath she coughed and sputtered on the floor. Tamaki has tackled her, just like old times.

"HARUHI!!!" he exclaimed childishly. "Kyouya said you worked here! I'm so excited!"

The show was turning the heads of Haruhi's coworkers.

"Haruhi," a cold voice said. "Did we not _just _have this conversation?"

"I'm sorry Kyouya but-"

"DON'T BE MEAN!" Tamaki exclaimed jumping up from the ground. Haruhi readjusted herself.

"Mother, look at our daughter. She really grew up well. She looks so womanly now." Tamaki said with pride and appreciation. The mother/daughter part was causing a sea of whispers in the office.

"Still as sick as ever I see," Haruhi remarked coldly as she swiveled her chair back towards her desk. This of course caused Tamaki to whine and the act to go on.

"Tamaki," Kyouya interjected "Why don't you head to my house and get unpacked. Someone will be there to help you."

"Okay," he sniffled. "Thanks again for putting me up at your place. This will be so fun!"

"It's no trouble at all," he replied brightly. "There are so many rooms I wont even notice the additional person."

"Rich bastards…" Haruhi mumbled under her breath.

At the end of the work day Haruhi knocked on the door of Kyouyas office. "It's open" came the tired reply.

Inside there was a very tired and annoyed Kyouya. Sitting on the edge of his desk was a young secretary talking his ear off about something trivial and superficial. "Mei, leave." He said emotionlessly.

She pouted, but walked away without a word.

"uh, is this a bad time?" Haruhi asked, yet to enter the threshold.

"Intelligent conversation is enthusiastically welcomed. Have a seat".

"Alright then." She sat in the chair facing his . "There's a problem. You have an overwhelming amount of malpractice suits coming in. They're all from a group of hospitals that are in the same general area."

Kyouya sighed. "Could I see one of those papers?" he examined it. "Alright, it makes sense that this is the area causing all of the trouble. I'll go visit those hospitals and get rid of the problem."  
Haruhi knew some major firing was about to happen because he said "get rid of" rather than "fix". She found it odd that she could read between the lines of his speech.

"Is that all?" he asked?

"Yes," she replied. Just as she was about to open the door Kyouya called to her.

"Haruhi, would you like to come to my home tonight?"

She spun around quickly with a shocked expression. Had she heard him right? "I'm sorry?!"

"Would you like to come over to my house tonight?" he said again. "Tamaki would love to see you so I thought you could come over for a few hours to chat. Would you like to?"

"Oh, yeah. That sounds good." She said, recollected now.

Kyouya smiled. "See you at eight then."

Haruhi nodded and left the room.

As she was leaving the building she ran into Kito and Brittany. They had been waiting for her with wicked intentions. "Hey there babey! " Kito began. "So whats this I hear floating around the office about you being the test tube baby of the boss and his European homosexual lover?" Kito had a Cheshire cat's grin. Brittanny on the other hand was simply laughing hysterically.

"Fucking Tamaki, " Haruhi growled. "I could kill him."

So that's the chapter. Get that part at the beginning between Haruhi and Sakura being about how I havnt updated this in over a year huh? Huh? Clever right? *eyebrow raise.*

So I want to get back into this. I have the next few chapters planned out. Its gonna become politically unrealistic soon. Which also has inspired me to write another fanfiction (Kyo/Haruh)

So yeah. I'll update soon hopefully.


End file.
